Runt of the Pack
by AnimationNut
Summary: Sometimes it's hard being the youngest X-Man. You are the one most watched over, the one who is pushed a little harder and the one who is picked on the most by your peers. But on the other hand, being the youngest can also have its benefits.
1. An Invitation

**I do not own the X-Men franchise.**

**An Invitation **

"Jamie! Dinner is ready!"

"In a sec, Mom!" Jamie Madrox called, his eyes glued to the comic book clutched in his small hands. His hero was currently in a sticky situation and he was not putting off the conclusion just for some brussel sprouts.

"_Now,_ Jamie."

The twelve-year old boy slowly sat up on his bed, his eyes still locked on the colourful pictures that covered the page. He lingered too long, however, and heard his mother's firm footsteps falling on the staircase. Panicked, Jamie threw his comic on his bed and raced out the door. "I'm coming-!"

His call immediately halted when he slammed into his mother on the upstairs landing. He tumbled backwards onto the carpet while his mother grabbed the stair railing to keep from taking a dreadful fall. "Jamie, how many times-"Joan started. She then took a good look at her son and froze.

"What?" Jamie furrowed his brow. "Why are you staring at me like I've grown a second head?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"Jamie," Joan breathed, putting a shaking hand to her gaping mouth. "There's..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to. Jamie's head snapped around upon hearing the second voice, a voice that sounded _exactly_ like his.

He stared, stunned and horrified, into brown eyes of another Jamie.

"Mom..."He squeaked. "Make it go away!"

"I...don't think I can." Joan swallowed. "It...It _came _from you, Jamie."

"But that's impossible!" Jamie cried. He scrambled backwards, palms rubbing against the carpet in an attempt to get away from the other him. "_Make it go away!"_

"Jamie-"

"_GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"_ Jamie shrieked, completely freaked. He only grew more freaked when the other him suddenly disappeared into thin air. _"Mom! What's wrong with me?"_

"Oh, Jamie." Joan broke out of her stiff stance when her son burst into terrified tears. She hurried over and embraced him tightly. "We'll call your father and straighten this out."

She guided Jamie downstairs and set him on the couch in the living room. She wrapped a blanket around the trembling boy and hurried into the kitchen for the phone, ignoring the rapidly cooling dinner set on the table. She dialed her husband's work number frantically. "Hello? I need to speak to Daniel Madrox right away. This is his wife. It's an emergency."

Thirty seconds passed before Joan was calmed by the soothing voice of her husband. "Joan? What's the matter? Are you and Jamie alright?"

"I don't know," Joan whispered. "Daniel, the strangest thing just happened. Jamie ran into me and, suddenly, there were _two _of him."

"Dear, maybe you hit your head when he crashed into you-"

"No, I didn't hit my head against anything. I'm sure of it. I _saw _it, Daniel. Jamie suddenly had a twin and a minute later he was gone."

"I'll be right over." Daniel assured her. "We'll figure this out. We can take Jamie to a doctor-"

"Oh, Daniel." Joan closed her eyes. "I don't think a trip to the doctor will do anything for Jamie-other than make things worse."

...

"_**Discovery-new mutant signature. Discovery-new mutant signature."**_

The Cerebro alert blared throughout Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, successfully attracting the attention of its creator, Charles Xavier. The man steered his wheelchair into the Cerebro room and slipped the device over his head. Charles closed his eyes and concentrated, gathering the information Cerebro had to give him.

"_**The first detection in this vicinity. Extrapolation complete. Identity confirmed. Name-Jamie Madrox. Residence-Los Alamos, New Mexico. Age-twelve."**_

"Hmm," Charles mused, removing the metal helmet-like device from his head. "A rather young age to develop the X-gene."

"Another new mutant, Professor?"

Charles nodded, staring thoughtfully at the screen. "Yes."

Jean Grey, a senior student at the Institute, and Logan, the combat and survival training instructor, ventured further into the room. Logan peered at the picture displayed on the screen and snorted. "Great. Just what we need. _Another _new recruit."

"I think this boy may need our guidance the most. He's developed his mutant powers at a young age and will need more help in learning to control them. We need to speak to him and his parents as soon as possible. I'll depart for Los Alamos early tomorrow morning."

"Do you want me to come, Professor?" Jean asked.

"No, I wouldn't want you to miss your training session with the new students." Charles smiled knowingly. "I know they're a spirited bunch, but they'll adjust quickly."

"If we can get through one session without someone being sent to the infirmary, I'll believe it." Jean said wearily and reluctantly left to get some well-needed rest for the following morning.

"Logan, would you like to come?"

The man frowned hesitantly. "I don't know, Chuck. I don't want to scare the kid anymore than he probably already is."

"As long as you keep your claws away, I'm sure Jamie will be fine. And perhaps a smile wouldn't hurt either."

"Very funny." Logan grumbled.

...

Jamie couldn't sleep.

How could he be expected to, really, after what had happened to him?

His father had rushed home right after his mother had called. But what could they do? Joan was firm in her belief in what she had seen, and as much as Jamie wanted to he couldn't deny it. He had clearly seen a second him-a _copy_.

The boy pressed his knees to his chest and whimpered. His parents, after a long discussion, agreed to keep the entire ordeal to themselves. They told him to try and forget about it, and if it happened again they would deal with it then.

But he _couldn't _forget about it.

For a long time, he had dreamed of having superpowers like the heroes in his comic books. But now that he had it was nothing like he thought it would be. He was scared, frightened, and not sure what to do.

_What if the kids at school find out? They're all gonna think I'm some kind of freak!_

The thought, so dark and haunting, swirled around his mind all night. The darkness was eventually broken by beams of sunlight, but Jamie made no move to get out of bed. He was afraid that if he moved, _it _would happen again.

Around nine, a soft knock came on his bedroom door. "Jamie, sweetie, do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, Mom." Jamie answered tiredly. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay, dear. If you change your mind I'll make a plate up for you."

Jamie listened to her receding footsteps and continued staring at the ceiling. _What am I going to do? How can I go to school when _it _might happen again? The government is going to take me in for experimentation! I'll be put in some freak show! My life will be over if this ever gets out!_

The doorbell sounded and Jamie turned his head slightly towards his bedroom door. He could hear his mother's footsteps as she went to answer it and a few seconds later muffled voices.

"J-Jamie?" His mother called after a few minutes. "Can you come downstairs, please? There are some people who would like to speak to you."

"Who?" Jamie hollered. There was no way he was moving unless he absolutely had to.

"I think it's best if they introduce themselves."

Now a little worried, Jamie reluctantly crawled out of bed. He had enough energy to throw on a burgundy sweater (which went rather well with his grey flannel pajama bottoms) and walked stiffly downstairs, gripping the railing with both hands.

He reached the downstairs landing and immediately noticed two men in his living room. His mother stood a few feet away with his father standing behind her. "Hello, Jamie." The bald man greeted with a smile. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. This is Mr. Logan, a teacher at my institute for gifted youths."

"Jamie, these men...know about your abilities." Joan said carefully.

Eyes wide, Jamie stumbled back. "H-how? Were they spying on us or something?"

"I assure you that isn't the case. I have a special machine that detects people like you-like us-whenever their abilities develop."

"They're mutants," Daniel said curtly. "And they think that they can take you away to some school in Bayville, New York."

"Daniel, I know this is strange, but maybe-"

"Joan, we don't even _know _these people!" Daniel exclaimed. "And you're actually _thinking _of letting him go off with them?"

Joan narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Excuse us, please."

Charles inclined his head and the two adults left. The kitchen was directly across from the living room, so if any trouble _did _occur, the two would be by their son's side in a second.

Logan rolled his eyes. This was a scene that happened much too often-distrustful parents that put up a fight before finally deciding that the best thing would be for their child to attend the Institute. He glanced at the stairs to see the kid peering at him with wary eyes. "Are ya gonna just stand there like a bump on a log, kid?"

Hesitantly, Jamie went down the last few steps and approached the entryway. "So...you're mutants?" He asked.

"That is correct." Charles nodded.

"Does that mean that your school is one for mutants?"

Logan was impressed at the kid's quick ability to connect the dots. "You got it, kid."

"What can you do?"

Charles smiled. A child's curiosity always seemed to push through, no matter how serious the situation. "I can read people's minds."

Jamie gasped. "Seriously? No way! What colour am I thinking of?"

"Blue," Charles answered almost instantly.

"Whoa," Jamie breathed. He turned eagerly to Logan. "What can you do?"

Logan simply allowed his adamantine claws to appear. The boy stared at them in awe. "Alright, kid. Your turn."

"I don't know how." Jamie admitted, his shoulders slumping. "It happened by accident. I ran into my mom and-"His eyes suddenly widened as an idea struck him. "Wait! Maybe I _can _do it!"

"Oh, Jamie, you don't have to-"Charles said quickly, knowing what the boy was intending to do.

Jamie was not listening however, and ran straight into the kitchen door. Immediately, three copies sprung from his body and scattered across the carpet. Alarmed by the noise, Daniel and Joan rushed out of the kitchen to find four Jamies.

"I think I can only do it when I run into something." Jamie said, peering intently at the copy that was closest to him. He wasn't as frightened as he was last night, now that he knew that there were other people who had powers.

"Geez, kid, you didn't have to do that." Logan said, torn between surprise and amusement at how the runt had slammed into the door like a charging bull.

"Collision is how your powers activate." Charles explained. "But if you concentrate, you can do it at will. That's what I teach at the Institute-how to control and use your powers."

"Daniel, this is what will eventually happen if we leave this alone." Joan gestured to the Jamie copies, which were sprawled lazily on the floor. "I trust that the professor and Mr. Logan can help Jamie."

When Daniel still seemed unconvinced, Jamie spoke up. "I'd like to go." He said softly.

"...it is your decision." Daniel relented. "But if you change your mind, give us a call and we'll pick you up right away."

Jamie brightened. He felt a lot better, knowing that he was going to a school with other kids that had powers. A place where he would be taught how to use his abilities. A place where he wouldn't have to worry about being called a freak or a loser.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Could you please get rid of your...copies? They're kind of freaking me out."

**A collection of one shots about the youngest of the X-Men, Jamie Madrox. If you have suggestions, ideas or requests, let me know and I'll see what I can do. **

**This story is based solely off of the X-Men Evolution cartoon, so don't expect any references to the comics. I don't know if Jamie's copies talk in the show, but in my story they can.**

**Review please, but no flames!**


	2. Welcome to the Nuthouse

**I do not own the X-Men franchise.**

**Welcome to the Nuthouse**

"Sweetie, are you sure you have everything?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "You've asked me that five times already!"

Joan grinned sheepishly, removing the frying pan from the stove and tipping more sausage on her son's plate. "I just want to make sure you have everything you need."

"All my clothes are packed, my toothbrush, my hairbrush and my favourite comic books." Jamie listed, trying to picture the contents of his three suitcases. "I have all my necessities packed."

"What about Mr. Boo Boo?"

The boy turned brick red at the mention of his teddy bear. "I got him packed too." He muttered.

"Honey, relax." Daniel smiled. "If Jamie has forgotten something, he can give us a call and we'll send it to him. Now, Jamie, I must ask-are you _sure _you want to do this?"

Jamie nodded. "I want to learn about my powers, how to use them, control them."

"You know you can call us any time, right?"

"Yeah, Dad. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

A sudden, great rush of wind shook the house, causing the inhabitants to jump up in surprise. Jamie rushed over to the window and pressed his face against the glass, watching in awe as a large black jet landed neatly in their front yard. "Whoa. They have their own plane!"

Joan, Daniel and Jamie each grabbed a suitcase from beside the front door and ventured outside. A ramp slid out and touched down on the dewy grass. The professor and a girl with long red hair came down to meet the Madrox family.

"Hello, Jamie." The redhead smiled warmly at the boy. "I'm Jean Grey. It's very nice to meet you."

"What can you do?"

"Jamie!" Daniel chided in exasperation. "You simply cannot ask that to every mutant you meet!"

"No, no! It's okay. I'd be doing the same thing if I were twelve and developed my abilities early." Jean raised her hand and Jamie found himself floating a few inches above the ground.

"Awesome!" Jamie breathed.

"You will find children with all sorts of different abilities at the Institute." Charles informed the child. "It is a place where you will be safe, I promise."

"We're glad to hear it." Daniel said sincerely.

"Here, let me take your bags." Jean waved her hand and the bags drifted out of the hands of the Madrox family and into the jet.

"Jamie, what do you say?" Joan prodded, an amused smile crossing her lips when she noticed her son staring at the floating objects with pure astonishment.

"Thank you," Jamie said, finally breaking out of his little trance and giving the girl a shy smile.

"No problem."

"We'll wait in the X-Jet for you, Jamie." Charles said, gesturing towards the large black aircraft. "Take your time."

Jamie nodded. The professor and Jean filed into the jet and the boy turned to his parents. "I...guess I have to say goodbye now, huh?"

"Oh, sweetheart." Joan's eyes filled with tears and she bent down to give her son a tight hug. "Be sure to call often."

"I will." Jamie promised, closing his eyes and hugging tightly back.

"If you have any problems, let us know." Daniel ordered, joining in the embrace.

"I will."

"Listen to the professor. When you're staying at the school he's your guardian, which means you follow his rules."

"I'll be good."

"And make lots of new friends. You'll be with people who understand what you're going through."

"Okay."

"We love you, Jamie." Joan whispered, her fingers stroking through her son's hair.

"And we're so proud of you." Daniel added. "Never forget that, and never be ashamed of who you are."

Jamie nodded, a lump growing in his throat. "I love you guys too."

Reluctantly, he pulled away and smiled tearfully at his parents before walking towards the jet. He wiped his watering eyes on his sweater sleeve and climbed up the metal ramp.

"Ready to go, Jamie?" Jean asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said softly and dropped into the seat beside her, buckling his seatbelt tightly.

"Have you ever been on a jet before, Jamie?"

Surprised, Jamie turned his head and noticed for the first time a woman with white hair in the pilot's seat. "No, ma'am. But I've always wanted to."

"Then you're in for a treat. No jet can fly like the X-Jet." The lady glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "I am Ororo Munroe. I look forward to teaching you at the Institute, Jamie."

"I look forward to learning from you." Jamie responded politely.

"I wonder how long that attitude will last," Ororo whispered to Charles, who chuckled. The weather witch adjusted the controls and the jet powered up, preparing for takeoff. Jamie glanced out the window and stared at his parents, who were watching him. Tears pricked his eyes again as the jet hovered in the air and his parents started waving madly. He waved back, and the jet took off, leaving his parents behind.

Jamie rubbed his eyes and stared at the floor, not wanting anyone to see his tears.

"Don't worry, Jamie. Whenever you get homesick you can just give your parents a call." Jean placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should have seen me-I was bawling my eyes out when I left home."

Jamie cracked a smile and glanced up. "Are there a lot of others at the Institute?" He asked, trying to take his mind off the fact that he wouldn't be seeing his parents for a while.

"Quite a few." Jean nodded. "The place can definitely feel crowded sometimes."

"Are there any kids my age?"

Jean grinned apologetically. "You'll be the youngest recruit at the Institute."

"Oh." Jamie wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"The others aren't much older than you," Jean added. "Most are fourteen and thirteen. Scott and I are the oldest."

"That's not so bad. Are they nice?"

"They're a good group of kids." Charles assured the boy. "You won't have any problems with them."

Jamie smiled. He didn't really have many friends in Los Alamos and he hoped that the kids at the Institute liked him.

His gaze turned towards Ororo. The question he so desperately wanted to ask danced on his tongue but he didn't want to be annoying.

_It's alright. You can ask. She won't mind._

Startled, Jamie's eyes grew wide upon hearing the kind, urging voice echo in his head. "Whoa," he breathed softly. Louder, he asked shyly. "Er...Ms. Munroe?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"What can you do?"

...

A few hours later, the X-Jet landed in the base beneath the basketball courts. Jean helped Jamie with his suitcases and the boy followed the others through the passage. "What's this place?" He asked, taking everything in wide-eyed.

"This is where the Danger Room is located." Charles explained. "The Danger Room is where the students train and practice their powers in certain situations."

They filed into an elevator which took them to the main part of the mansion. Jamie stared at the high ceilings, wide glass windows and tiled floors. The place was _huge_!

"_Look out!"_

Jamie caught a brief glimpse of a boy with shaggy blonde hair before he was slammed into. Jamie grunted as he toppled to the floor, three copies jumping from his body. The blonde haired boy catapulted into the wall, plaster and paint chips flying everywhere.

"Sorry," the boy called meekly. He crawled out of the self-made hole and waved the dust from his face. "I'm, uh, still trying to figure out how to stop."

"Try to figure it out before you destroy the entire building, hmm?" Charles chided. "Repairs are expensive you know."

"I'll work a little harder at it." Sam promised. He spotted the group of Jamies and blinked hard. "Whoa. I think I hit my head. I'm seeing quadruple!"

"You are just fine, Sam. This is Jamie Madrox, your new classmate." Charles introduced. "I'm sure you don't need me to tell you what his power is."

"You can multiply yourself, huh? Sweet!" Sam bent down and grabbed the Jamie nearest to him by the hand and hulled him to his feet. "I'm Sam Guthrie-also known as Cannonball."

The Jamie he had helped up disappeared along with the other two, leaving the original still splayed out on the floor. "Whoops! Wrong Jamie. Sorry, little dude." Sam walked over and offered Jamie a hand. The boy accepted it and got to his feet.

"It's okay. Is Cannonball your superhero name?"

Same grinned. "Well, it's more like a codename, but yeah, I guess it's also my superhero name."

"So I get to pick a...codename?"

"Of course. It can be whatever you'd like." Charles informed.

Jamie screwed his face up in thought. "Hmm...how about Multiple?"

"I like it." Sam clapped Jamie on the shoulder. "You want me to show him around, professor?"

"If you don't mind, Sam." Charles smiled. "Jamie will be rooming with Ray and Roberto. Their room is big enough for a third person and everything is already set up."

"Then let's get your bags dropped off first." Sam took the two suitcases from Jean and Jamie grabbed the third one from the floor. "See you guys later!"

"Watch your speed!" Ororo warned as the two boys ran up the large oak staircase.

"So you can crash through anything?" Jamie asked inquisitively as the blonde led him through the twisting corridors upstairs.

"Almost anything. It all depends on what speed I'm travelling at. The faster I go, the more stuff I can crash through." Sam grinned. "I'm trying to cool down, though."

They approached a wooden door and Sam kicked it open. "Look alive, guys! Your new roommate is here."

Jamie peered over Sam's shoulder into the room. There were three twin beds, three wardrobes, three nightstands, three small desks, a large glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling and an area rug covering the hardwood floor.

"Dude! Ever hear of knocking?"

"We could have been naked or something!"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to Jamie, who hovered uncertainly in the doorway. "I'm sorry to say that these two are your roomies."

"Hi," Jamie greeted shyly. "I'm Jamie."

"So you're the reason the professor made us downsize." A Brazilian boy sighed dramatically. "We went from having ample floor space to overcrowding."

"Come on, man. Showcase the little manners you have." A boy with orange hair got up from his bed and wandered over to Jamie. "Hey, kid. I'm Ray. The joker over there is Roberto. Welcome to the insane asylum."

"He's kidding!" Sam said quickly upon seeing Jamie's stunned expression. "It's just a little joke among us new recruits. The place can get a little crazy, as you'll find out soon enough. But all in all we got a nice set-up here."

"At least until Cannonball destroys the place." Roberto snickered.

"Look who's talking! You set the kitchen on fire two weeks ago!" Sam retorted.

"Hey, it was an accident! The morning sun activated my powers and I lost control for a bit! I call myself Sunspot for a reason, you know."

"Sunshine here gets his power from the sun." Sam explained to the amused Jamie. "And Ray can manipulate electricity. I suggest keeping a look out for involuntary power discharge. Berzerker nearly took out Scott's car by accident yesterday afternoon."

"Scott?" Jamie questioned.

"We have many more introductions to make, my small friend. So drop those bags and get moving."

Jamie obeyed. "See you guys later," he said softly to his new roommates before leaving with Sam. "How many students are there?"

"There's fourteen in total. We're divided into two groups-the New Mutants and the intermediate students. The intermediate students get to go on almost all the missions and have all the fun."

"What do the New Mutants do?"

"We pretty much attend normal school during the week-all of us New Mutants go to Bayville Elementary and the intermediate students go to Bayville High."

"I thought I would be going to school here." Jamie frowned. If he still had to go to public school, then he would have just stayed home.

"You will be-kind of. Most days, we do training early in the morning. We also do Danger Room sessions a few times a week after school. You know what the Danger Room is, right?"

"Yeah. The professor explained it to me. Has...anyone ever gotten hurt?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Nah. The instructors never let the situation get to that point. They're serious about our safety and any goofing off during training sessions isn't taken lightly." Sam assured the boy. He stopped outside a door and rapped on it. "Hey, Kitty! The new recruit is here!"

"Seriously?!" An excited feminine voice exclaimed. "No way! Is he cute?"

Sam laughed and winked at the mystified Jamie. "Come out here and see for yourself."

The brown-haired boy watched in awe as a girl stepped right through the door. Kitty took one look at him and squealed. "Aw! He _is _cute! What's your name, cutie?"

"Jamie." Jamie mumbled shyly.

"Well Jamie, it's nice to meet you!" Kitty smiled brightly and ruffled his hair. "I know from experience this place can seem a bit intimidating sometimes, so if you have any problems let me know!"

"Thanks. I will."

Kitty winked at him and phased back into her bedroom. Sam laughed and urged Jamie down the hall. "That's Kitty for you. Ready to meet the rest of the household?"

With a grin, Jamie nodded.

He had a feeling he was going to love this place.


	3. You Never Forget Your First Danger Sesh

**I do not own the X-Men franchise.**

**You Always Remember Your First Danger Room Session**

Jamie mumbled in his sleep and burrowed his head deeper into his pillow, trying to escape the first rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains.

The sunlight would not be what disturbed Jamie's peaceful sleep that particular morning.

A heavy hammering sounded on the bedroom door. "Up and at 'em, guys!"

"Bobby!" Roberto groaned and stared sleepily at the closed door. "It's five in the morning!"

"And Logan told us we had a Danger Room session today, remember?"

"Aw, crap." Ray muttered and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. "A Danger Room session _and _a math test today."

"It's your lucky day, Jamie!"

"Why's that?" Jamie yawned and rolled over, watching tiredly as his roommates rummaged around their wardrobes for their uniforms.

"You get to have your first Danger Room session!"

Eyes wide, Jamie rocketed upwards as Ray and Roberto burst into laughter. _"What?_ But I'm not ready!"

"Sorry, little man." Roberto grinned. "You've been here for a month. Once you make it through a month you have to attend the sessions with the rest of us. That's the rule."

"But I only know how to make one copy at will!" Jamie cried. "And besides, how are _my _powers going to do me any good in the Danger Room?"

"Professor Xavier always tells us that no powers are useless." Ray informed. "I know you're probably a little freaked-"

"More than freaked." Jamie squeaked.

Roberto laughed. "Don't worry about it. No one has ever gotten hurt in the Danger Room and as intimidating and gruff as Logan can be, he's really a decent guy. Just do the best you can."

Jamie sighed heavily and reluctantly got out of bed.

A month. It was hard to believe he had been at the Institute for over four weeks. During that time he had experienced a few bouts of home sickness (which the professor helped cure with a few late-night calls back home and hot chocolate), attending his new elementary school and training with the instructors after school.

After four weeks of training, all he could do was make _one _stupid copy at will.

"Dude, get moving!" Ray's sharp voice interrupted Jamie's thoughts. "Trust me, you don't want to be late to Logan's sessions."

"Coming!" Jamie snagged his dark blue uniform from his wardrobe and yanked off his flannel pajamas. He threw on the uniform and followed his roommates into the corridor, dragging his fingers through his messy brown hair as he went.

"It's about time!" Bobby, who had been waiting for them, shuffled alongside the trio as they made their way to the Danger Room.

"Early morning Danger Room sessions don't exactly motivate me in the mornings." Ray said dryly.

"What do you normally do in the Danger Room?" Jamie asked nervously.

Bobby grinned slyly. "Well, most days we have to fight a giant robot with laser eyes. Sometimes we have to fight a squad of assassins blindfolded, and only on rare occasions do we get to fight ninjas with one hand tied behind our backs."

"What do we say about fibbing, Bobby?"

The iceman flinched and glanced over his shoulder. "Hi, Storm. Uh...lying is not taken lightly."

Ororo nodded and leaned against her bedroom doorframe. "What do you say to Jamie?"

"Sorry." Bobby muttered. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay." Jamie swallowed, trying to get the images of deadly ninjas out of his mind.

"No one's first Danger Room session has ever been decent, Jamie. Don't let them tell you anything different." Ororo winked at the boy and disappeared in her room, shutting the door behind her.

The boys reached the elevator and descended. Jamie bit his lip nervously as they reached the Danger Room's large, metal doors. He was _so _not ready for this.

"Here we go," Bobby muttered. He shoved the doors open and they filed inside. Jamie stared in awe at the wide, circular, metallic space. There was a small dome with glass windows attached to the far wall and Jamie correctly assumed it to be the control room. Scott Summers was watching them from the booth, waiting for his orders.

"Alright newbies, gather round." Logan barked, and the new recruits immediately clustered around him. "Today's exercise will be a simple task." He gestured at Scott and the boy flipped a few switches, causing the room to morph into a high, rocky gorge with desert sand. Jamie was stunned by the realism of it all. "Your group has to make from this side of the gorge to the other."

"That's it?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Logan smirked. "And only _one _of you can use your powers."

"Of course." Jubilee muttered.

"Group One will be Wolfsbane, Berzerker, Boom-Boom and Magma. Group Two will be Iceman, Cannonball, Sunspot, Jubilee and Multiple. Boom-Boom and Multiple will be the only ones allowed to use their powers."

"Here we go," Rahne sighed. She and her group members lined up at the starting point and waited tensely.

"Go!" Logan shouted.

They took off, feet pounding against the sand. They had barely run a meter when several guns popped out from the rocky sides of the gorge, firing rubber shots. "They're locking onto us!" Rahne cried, watching as the guns followed their movements as they ducked and served.

"Then it's time for some Boom-Boom power!" Tabitha grinned and created a handful of time bombs. She sent them flying at the guns, but no impact was made. "Crap!"

"What, are we getting indestructible weapons now too?" Amara demanded. She let out a yelp as a rubber projectile struck her between her shoulders.

"Amara, you're out!" Logan called. "Lie down and stay still!"

"This is so not fair." Amara grumbled and winced as her cheek touch the warm sound. "Ugh, my hair is getting ruined!"

"Great." Bobby said in annoyance as he watched his peers frantically try to make it to the other side without getting pegged. "How are we supposed to do this with Jamie? All he can do is create copies of himself!"

"One." Jamie's shoulders slumped. "I can only create one copy of myself at will."

"Oh, well, that's gonna help us tons!"

"Lay off, Bobby!" Jubilee snapped. "All of our powers are important! Stop making Jamie feel bad."

Bobby sighed. "I'm sorry. That was a pretty jerky thing for me to say."

"It's okay. It's true." Jamie shrugged. "My powers are pretty useless."

"Trust me, Jamie. I would love to be able to make copies of myself." Sam winked. "I would get to clean my room and do my homework without actually _having _to do it!"

"That's true." Jamie smiled.

"Come on, guys, we have an advantage. We can plan before we get in there." Bobby clapped his hands to get his group members' attention. "What are we going to do? Jamie can only make one copy of himself. What can we do with that?"

Jamie screwed his face up in thought. "Well...I _can _make more copies. I just have to run into something." His eyes lit up as an idea struck him. "That's it! You guys can knock me around and the copies can make a human chain to distract the guns and to protect us!"

Surprise crossed the features of his teammates. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah! I'll be fine." Jamie beamed, proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

"That's a great idea!" Bobby grinned widely. "And we have at least a meter to start the chain so that the later copies will know exactly what to do!"

"Tabitha, you're out!" Logan hollered. "That's all of ya."

Grunting and groaning, the kids limped over to where Logan was standing, on a small ridge overlooking the gorge. "That was pathetic." Rahne muttered.

"Tell me about it." Tabitha groaned.

"Teamwork, people. Even if only one of you can use your powers, teamwork is still important." Logan said sternly. "Group Two, let's see if you can do any better."

"Alright guys, let's do this." Bobby said determinedly. They lined up at the start and waited.

"Go!"

Bobby, Jubilee, Sam and Roberto immediately formed a small zig-zag pattern, all of them only a few feet apart. Jamie charged at Bobby and slammed into him, causing six copies to spring from his body. Bobby kept his feet planted firmly on the ground and shoved the original Jamie towards Jubilee. "Jamie copies!" He hollered, catching their attention. "Three of you line up on this side and three of you line up on that side!"

The copies nodded and raced a few feet ahead of the group, getting into their designated positions. Soon another six joined the ranks, and another six.

"It's working!" Jubilee called excitedly, running ahead to re-form the zig-zag formation. "Keep it up!"

"You doing okay, Jamie?" Roberto asked, catching Jamie as he crashed into him.

"Fine," Jamie panted, eyeing the six copies that hurried to join the human (or copy) chain. "We're about to pass the meter line, so we're going to have to pick things up."

The pattern continued, with Jamie being constantly shoved between the other four. Copies sprung from his body and the chain grew at a steady rate, stretching a few feet ahead of the group. Soon they reached the firing zone and the rubber shooters focussed on the copies rather than the five mutants taking cover behind the dozens of Jamies.

"So your copies just dissolve when they get hit?" Bobby asked Jamie as the boy stumbled into him.

"Uh-huh." Jamie mumbled, exhausted. "They're not very stable-at least, not yet."

"A few more rounds should do it, guys!" Sam called. "And hurry! The rubber shots are taking out the Jamies at a fast rate!"

They picked up the speed and soon they had enough Jamies to guard them until the finish line. "Let's go!" Roberto cheered, letting go of Jamie and racing towards the finish.

"_Jamie!"_

Roberto immediately halted upon hearing Jubilee's cry and whipped around. Jamie was sprawled on the ground, limp. "Dude! What's wrong?" He cried, hurrying to his side.

"Too many copies." Jamie whispered weakly. "Can't...move. Go ahead."

"Nuh-uh, dude. You got us this far and there's no way we're leaving you behind." Roberto lifted Jamie up and grinned. "Besides, it's like the professor always says. When you're an X-Man, you never get left behind."

Jamie managed a small smile. Roberto broke into a jog, with Jubilee, Bobby and Sam following beside him.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Jubilee asked in concern. "You're sweating!"

"We're almost done, little man." Bobby assured the boy.

"Or do you want us to stop?" Sam questioned.

"No, no. We can finish." Jamie closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing.

The group reached the finish and the simulation ended, returning the room to its normal state. Logan jumped down from the viewing platform and raced over to the group. "Squirt, can you stand?"

Roberto placed Jamie on the ground and carefully let go. Jamie's knees instantly buckled and Logan was there to catch him. "Alright bub, no school for you today."

Jamie could barely nod his head. Logan picked him up effortlessly and glanced at the observing students. "Session's over. Take a shower and get ready for school."

Logan left the Danger Room, carrying Jamie with surprising care. "Squirt?"

"Mmm?"

"For a first-timer, that was one _heck_ of a Danger Room session. Good job, kid."

Jamie let out a short laugh, and went unconscious.


	4. Jamie Gets Initiated

**I do not own the X-Men franchise.**

**Jamie Gets Initiated**

Over the past month, Jamie learned many things from the Institute. Kurt kept a jar of cookies stashed in the very top cupboard, Rogue wasn't as scary as her appearance made her out to be, Kitty could not cook to save her life and every morning of every day, there was an all-out battle for the bathrooms.

The first morning he spent at the Institute Jamie had nearly been trampled as Jubilee and Amara raced each other for the bathroom, only to have Jean telepathically lift them all out of the way so she could go first. The second morning, Scott had beat everyone to the bathroom, but Kurt had teleported inside just as Scott had gotten the shower all set up. Unfortunately for the furry dude, Scott forced Kurt out of the shower and threw him into the hallway with nothing but a towel, much to his embarrassment and the amusement of everyone else waiting in line.

By some miracle, on the third day, Jamie had gotten to the bathroom first. He had been brushing his teeth when Rogue walked in wearing her bathrobe.

He had forgotten to lock the door.

Mortified (although the only person who should have been embarrassed was Rogue, but she didn't bat an eye) Jamie abandoned his toothbrush in the sink and raced back to his room, paste still foaming at his mouth.

After that, he was content to wait until most of his peers had finished with the bathroom.

"Get that butt in gear, bub. You're going to be late."

The boy glanced up sleepily at Logan from his position at the kitchen nook counter. "I've got lots of time."

Logan arched an eyebrow and jabbed a finger at the clock hanging above the refrigerator. "It's eight. School starts in twenty minutes. If you miss your ride, you're walking."

Jamie paled. Rather than a school bus picking everyone up, Scott, Ororo and Logan carted the kids to and from school. Logan happened to be the one that drove him to Bayville Elementary most days, and he wasn't kidding when he said Jamie would have to walk.

"I'm going!" He exclaimed. He jumped up from his stool and raced upstairs, praying that at least one of the two bathrooms in the Institute was free. He reached his room and grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe.

Jamie reached the bathroom and hesitantly knocked. A wide grin crossed his face when there was no shout telling him to get lost. "Yes!"

He opened the door and entered the tiled bathroom. A row of porcelain sinks lined the left wall, a few stalls lined the right and a marble shower was positioned at the back of the bathroom. Jamie threw his clothes on the floor, locked the door and grabbed a towel from the oak cabinet located by the sinks.

Jamie hummed softly as he tossed his pajamas into the dirty clothes hamper (which was really only supposed to be for towels, but he was in a hurry), turned on the water and stepped into the stall, sliding the glass door shut behind him.

Just as he was lathering his _Kidz Wash _shampoo in his brown hair, someone rapped on the door. "Occupied!" He hollered over the rushing water.

"Blast," Rahne moaned. "Jamie, I'm late!"

"Hey, so am I! If I'm not ready in ten minutes Logan's gonna make me walk to school!"

"All I have t' do is brush my teeth!" Rahne protested.

"Not while I'm in here!" Jamie cried. "Try the other bathroom!"

"We need more bathrooms in this place." Rahne grumbled before leaving.

"You're telling me," Jamie mumbled under his breath. He finished washing his hair and turned the water off. He grabbed the towel from the metal rod and dried his body off. He hurriedly slipped on his clothes and turned to give his reflection a quick once-over.

"_Aaaggghhh!"_

He stared, stunned and horrified, at the bright green hair he now sported. "_Aaaggghhh!"_

A heavy banging came on the door, causing Jamie to jump. "What's the matter, Squirt?" Logan demanded.

Jamie threw open the door and Logan jolted, taken aback by Jamie's drastic hair colour change. "Whoa, who gave ya permission to dye your hair?"

"I didn't!" Jamie cried, tears welling up. "I took a shower, and this happened! Am I gonna die?"

"You're not gonna die, kid." Logan studied Jamie's hair thoughtfully. "But I think I know what happened."

Logan walked over to the shower and removed Jamie's shampoo from the shower shelf. He twisted the top off and sniffed it. "Yup. Just as I thought. Someone messed with your shampoo, Squirt."

"But...why?"

"Don't take it personally. Everyone in this place is a fair target for pranks. You've just been initiated."

"Initiated?" Jamie echoed. "What's that mean?"

"It means Bobby pulled a prank on you to officially accept you into the X-Men." Logan tossed the shampoo into the garbage. "He's pulled a prank on every newbie. Don't expect this to be the only one, though."

"I can't go to school like this!" Jamie tugged at his green hair in distress. "Everyone will laugh at me!"

"Wear a hat." Logan ushered Jamie out of the bathroom. "You can deal with your hair later. You've got five minutes before we have to leave. Unless you want to walk."

"Aw, man!"

...

Six and a half hours.

That was the length of time of an average school day. It dragged on enough for a twelve-year old, but it dragged on even _longer _when you were constantly being badgered about why you were wearing a knit hat on one of the warmest fall days of the year.

It just got worse when Bobby found him at recess and grabbed the hat off of his head, revealing his green hair for the entire school yard to see.

Pea brain. Bushhead. The names continued on from there.

At three fifteen Jamie stood at the edge of the road, gripping his hat tightly and shooting glares at Bobby, who was giggling with Sam, Ray and Roberto.

"Ignore them," Rahne advised Jamie. "They'll get bored once they realize they can't get a reaction out of you."

"What prank did Bobby pull on you?" Jamie asked.

"He replaced my cereal with dog food." Rahne wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It was awful."

Jubilee snorted. "You got lucky. He put hot sauce on my ham sandwich. My tongue was burnt for a week."

"I'd rather take the hot sauce over dog food."

Amara smiled grimly. "He put hair removal cream in my shampoo. I made him regret ever doing it."

The X-Van and a jeep rolled up to the curb. As all the New Mutants were still in elementary, two cars were needed just to cart them to and from school. Amara, Tabitha, Sam and Bobby would enter high school the following year, so the cars wouldn't be as crowded (and Jamie wouldn't duplicate every time someone slid into him as they rounded a corner).

Jamie, Bobby, Amara and Sam piled into the X-Van. Ororo adjusted the rear-view mirror and clucked her tongue. "Bobby, what did you do to poor Jamie?"

"It'll come out!" Bobby protested, a grin on his face. "I keep telling him that but he's still mad at me!"

"I wouldn't be mad at you if you didn't steal my hat and let everyone see my hair!" Jamie snapped. "Everyone laughed at me!"

"Don't worry Jamie, the professor wants a word with Bobby." Ororo assured the boy, starting the van up and pulling away from the curb. Bobby paled slightly at this and slumped back in his seat.

"So much for this weekend," he muttered.

"What about my _hair_?" Jamie wailed. "Is it gonna stay green forever?"

"Not if you shave it off." Sam suggested with a sly grin.

Jamie's eyes grew wide. Ororo shook her head. "Jamie, we'll find a way to get it out. Sam, stop teasing him. Remember how you felt when Bobby pranked you?"

"Oh yeah...the super glue incident." Sam winced and elbowed Bobby in the side. "Sorry, little man."

"It's okay." Jamie mumbled.

They reached the Institute and the kids piled out of the van. Sam heaved open the large wooden doors and Bobby shuffled nervously towards the professor's office. Jamie shoved past Amara and Jubilee and raced up the oak stairs, nearly tripping over his feet in his haste.

"Jamie, calm down!" Ororo called after the distressed boy.

"I can't! _My hair is green!_"

Ororo climbed the stairs and into one of the upstairs bathrooms. Jamie's face was inches away from the glass, his eyes staring at his bright hairdo. "Jamie, I promise, your hair will be back to its original colour by tomorrow?"

"How?"

"Ketchup."

The expression on Jamie's face was priceless. "You're...going to put ketchup in my _hair_?"

"Would you like the green gone?" Ororo arched an eyebrow.

"Yes." Jamie mumbled.

"Then come along. It's best if we fix your hair now before something comes up."

Jamie sighed heavily and reluctantly shuffled after Ororo. _I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm so gonna get Bobby back...one day._

The duo entered the kitchen nook, where Scott and Jean were sitting at the table having an afternoon snack. "Have a seat, Jamie." Ororo instructed, pulling out a wooden stool.

Jamie collapsed glumly into the seat. Scott offered the boy a sympathetic smile. "We've all been hit by Bobby's wrath, Jamie."

"So I've heard." Jamie grumbled. "I wish someone would turn his hair green."

"Be the bigger person, Jamie. Don't sink to his level." Jean lectured. "Getting him back will only encourage him."

"And that's the last thing we need." Ororo added, coming to stand behind Jamie. She squirted a handful of ketchup into the palm of her hand and started massaging the condiment into Jamie's green-stained hair.

"It's cold!" Jamie yelped, wriggling in his seat.

"If you don't stay still, you'll get ketchup in your eye." Ororo warned. "And I'm sure that's more uncomfortable than getting soap in your eye."

Jamie immediately stilled, wincing against the slimy substance getting massaged into his scalp. "How long do I have to keep this stuff in?"

"A half hour should do it." Ororo stepped back and studied Jamie's ketchup-laden hair. "I'll wrap some tinfoil around it so you don't scratch at it." She retrieved the tinfoil from the cupboard and wrapped the shiny sheet around the top of Jamie's head.

Jamie frowned and gingerly poked his new headgear. "I feel like a sandwich."

Ororo laughed and nudged Jamie gently off the stool. "Half an hour. Don't take the foil off. When the time's up we'll rinse your hair out and see if it got it all out."

"Okay. Thanks, Ororo." Jamie mumbled, casting a soft smile at the weather witch.

Ororo smiled back. "Anytime, Jamie."

The boy ran for the kitchen door but a thought suddenly struck him before he was completely out of the room. He backtracked and peered up at Ororo with wide eyes.

"Ororo?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"I'm out of _Kidz Wash _shampoo!"

**I know ketchup is used to get rid of green chlorine-hair, but I'm not entirely sure if it works on actual dye. For humour purposes, I'm making it work in this story xD**


	5. Sick Daze

**I do not own the X-Men franchise.**

**Sick Daze**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Aagghh," Roberto groaned and sat up tiredly. "It's five already?"

"Turn that stupid thing off." Ray complained, shoving his pillow over his ears. "Before I fry it."

"Do that and the professor will make you pay to replace it." Roberto warned and slapped the off button on the silver alarm clock resting on his nightstand table. "Why did I get stuck with this thing beside my bed?"

"I dunno, but it's staying there." Ray reluctantly kicked his covers off of him and got out of bed. His eyes strayed to Jamie, who was still snoozing under his blankets. "Jamie! It's time to get up."

Soft snores answered him.

"I really hate to do this...well, not completely." Ray grinned and walked over to Jamie's bed. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and yanked, causing the boy to roll over and topple to the hardwood floor. "Get up, little man. We got a session with Logan this morning."

Jamie grunted in response. Ray shook his head and left the room with Roberto following behind-it was, after all, the daily morning rush to the bathroom.

The twelve-year old slowly got up from the floor, the blankets still wrapped around his body. Jamie blinked his eyes hard, but the room continued to spin. His head pounded, his throat hurt and his nose would not stop flowing.

"Where are the tissues when you need them?" Jamie moaned, rubbing his nose on the sleeve of his flannel pajamas. He stared at his reflection in the mirror hanging above Ray's wardrobe. He was extremely pale, faint bags hung under his eyes and his (thankfully) brown hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

There was no question about it. He was sick.

"Why?" Jamie whined to himself. "Today is the day my class is supposed to go on a field trip to the wax museum!"

Sure, a historical figure wax museum, but a wax museum nonetheless.

After a moment of debate, Jamie decided he didn't have the energy to fight for one of the bathrooms. He got into his uniform, made his hair look as presentable as he could and shuffled downstairs. At this time, most of his peers were still in battle for some bathroom time, so the kitchen nook, dining room and main kitchen were pretty much empty.

Choosing to eat in the kitchen nook Jamie walked in. Professor Xavier and Ororo were sitting at the small wooden table, watching the morning news on the television hooked in the corner of the room. Charles glanced away from the screen upon hearing the boy open the refrigerator. "Good morning, Jamie."

"Good morning." Jamie replied, searching the contents of the fridge for the orange juice. He found the desired container and removed it from the glass shelf. He opened the cupboard that contained the glasses and poured himself a cup of orange juice.

"Aren't you going to have some breakfast?" Ororo asked, watching the boy guzzle down the liquid.

"I'm not very hungry." Jamie answered, rinsing his glass out in the sink.

Charles frowned, noticing the slight nasally tone to Jamie's voice. "Are you feeling alright, Jamie?"

"Uh-huh. Never better." Jamie said quickly.

That assurance was immediately ruined by a bout of coughing.

"Ororo, could you get the thermometer please?" Charles asked.

"Of course." Ororo set down her mug of coffee and left to retrieve the object.

"Come here, Jamie." Charles motioned for the boy to come closer.

Knowing that he simply couldn't pretend that he was feeling okay when he obviously looked like crap, Jamie obeyed and stood beside the professor. Charles rested his wrist on Jamie's forehead for a few seconds before removing it. "Yes, it seems like you have a fever."

"But I'm fine enough to go to school." Jamie said.

"Sorry, Jamie. I know you want to go on your field trip, but you'll have to miss it." Charles said firmly. "You don't want to get your classmates sick, do you?"

"I'll be getting my classmates here sick." Jamie muttered stubbornly.

Charles smiled. "Fair point. You want to get better as soon as possible, don't you?"

"Yes." Jamie admitted.

"If you go on your class trip, your cold will only get worse. It's best if you stay home for the day for some rest."

Jamie sighed heavily. "Yes, professor."

Ororo returned with the thermometer. "Alright Jamie, open up."

Jamie complied and Ororo placed the thermometer under Jamie's tongue. Jamie wrinkled his nose in discomfort and tried to keep the thermometer from falling out of his mouth. _How long do I have to keep this thing in my mouth?_

"At least a minute," Charles answered Jamie's thought.

"Try not to move it around." Ororo ordered. "It'll have to stay in longer if you do."

Jamie kept his tongue as still as possible for the next minute. Ororo took the thermometer from Jamie and studied it. "One hundred and two degrees. You, young man, are going straight to bed."

"But what about Logan's session?"

"He certainly won't expect you to train when you're sick." Charles assured the boy. "Ororo will tell him that you won't be joining the rest of your peers. Now go rest. I'll check on you in a little bit."

"Yes, professor." Jamie mumbled. He headed back upstairs and to his room, where he changed back into his pajamas and snuggled under his covers.

A few seconds after his head hit the pillow, he was dead to the world.

...

At noon Charles went to check on the sick boy. He gently opened Jamie's bedroom door and rolled into the room. He chuckled softly upon seeing the boy sprawled on his bed, the covers having been kicked to the floor. He nudged the boy's arm, slowly rousing him from his slumber.

"Hi, professor." Jamie mumbled sleepily, peering through his sweaty bangs.

"Hello, Jamie. I'm sorry to have to wake you, but it is time for lunch." Charles informed the boy.

"But I'm not hungry." Jamie whined.

"You may not feel hungry, but your body needs the nutrition in order to recover faster. Ororo has chicken soup waiting for you downstairs."

"Oh, alright." Jamie grabbed a tissue and blew his nose before following the professor downstairs and into the kitchen nook.

"How are you feeling, Jamie?" Ororo asked, setting a steaming bowl on the kitchen island.

"A little better, I guess." Jamie collapsed onto the wooden stool, his chin resting on the marble counter. He grabbed the silver spoon and gingerly took a sip of broth. The warmth felt good on his tongue and it seeped to his stomach, dispelling the nausea for a brief moment.

It was quite the task, eating soup while you had to cough and sneeze every few seconds. Finally, after taking much longer than it should have to eat a simple bowl of chicken soup, Jamie finished the last spoonful. "Done," he declared, shoving the bowl away from him. "Thanks, Ororo."

"You're welcome, Jamie. Chicken soup does the soul some good. And I think I know what will do that cough some good."

Jamie screwed his face up. "Let me guess. Medicine?"

Charles smiled. "Cough syrup, to be exact."

"What flavour is it?" Jamie asked cautiously.

"Grape." Ororo answered, opening a small cupboard situated in the island.

"Do I really have to take that stuff?" Jamie eyed the plastic bottle Ororo brought out with a frown. He despised medicine, and he despised grape-flavoured medicine even more.

"I'm afraid so." Charles informed the boy. "Sometimes the things we don't like help us the most."

"Kind of like vegetables." Jamie mused.

Charles laughed. "Yes, just like vegetables." The man cast a quick glance at the kitchen clock. "Ororo, I must be off. I have a meeting with the school board in ten minutes and it wouldn't show well if I were late. Jamie, be sure you listen to Ororo."

"I will, professor." Jamie promised.

Charles inclined his head and left the nook. Ororo offered Jamie a teaspoon of cough syrup and the boy reluctantly opened his mouth. The second the syrup hit his taste buds his face completely contorted with disgust. Jamie pressed the palm of his hand over his mouth, trying to resist the urge to spit the medicine over the kitchen island. After an extreme effort, he managed to swallow the cough syrup without throwing it back up.

"That's gross." Jamie whined, wiping his mouth with his pajama sleeve.

Ororo grinned with amusement. "If you think this is bad, then I don't think my home remedies would sit well with you."

"Probably not." Jamie agreed. "Where's Logan?"

"At the hardware store. Sam made another hole in the garden walls." Ororo shook her head and started rinsing off the lunch dishes. "If that boy doesn't slow down, he'll tear this school apart."

"Professor wouldn't be happy about that." Jamie muttered, resting his forehead on the cool counter.

"None of us would." Ororo muttered, shaking her head. "But we don't have to worry about something like that happening. If this mansion hasn't collapsed yet from you rapscallions, it never will. Right, Jamie?"

Silence.

"Jamie?"

When the weather witch still didn't receive a response, she turned around. She was greeted by the sight of Jamie snoozing peacefully, his head resting against the countertop and his shoulder rising gently with each breath. Ororo chuckled softly and turned off the tap, placing a half-washed pot in the sink. She then walked over to the slumbering boy and gently picked him up.

"Rest well, Jamie." She whispered, and carried the child up to his warm bed.

**The funny thing is, while I was in the process of writing this, I caught a cold. **


	6. Jamie Madrox: Lost in New York

**I do not own the X-Men franchise.**

**Jamie Madrox: Lost in New York**

"Aw, come on guys, give him back!"

The cry was ignored and Jamie could only glance helplessly as his teddy bear, Mr. Boo Boo, was thrown over his head and into Bobby's arms. It had become a game amongst the New Mutants, keeping Mr. Boo Boo away from his owner. Sometimes Jamie had to scour the mansion, sometimes he had to chase his peers down.

"You want him? Come and get him!" Bobby taunted and threw the stuffed, weather-worn bear into the air once more. Jamie jumped as high as he could but the tips of his fingers weren't even close to the soft brown fur of his bedtime buddy.

"Aren't you a little old for teddy bears?" Sam teased, dangling the toy by the ear.

"No!" Jamie snapped, feeling his ears turn red-from anger or humiliation, he didn't know. "Didn't you guys have a stuffed animal that you slept with when you were my age?"

"Maybe a little bit younger," Sam admitted, his arm lowering to Jamie's height. In most cases, the blonde-haired cannonball was easier to reason with than his partner in crime.

"Sam!" Bobby cried as the teddy found its way into Jamie's eager hands. "We could have had him going for another ten minutes!"

"Come on, dude. The kid's right. We all used to have a special toy like Mr. Boo Boo. Leave the thing be." Sam winked at Jamie and sauntered off, a pouting Bobby following after him.

Jamie let out a sigh of relief. "I hope this means he'll stop," he muttered to himself, although he seriously doubted it. If it was one thing Bobby enjoyed it was picking on the youngest student at the Institute.

_Jamie? Can I see you in my office for a moment?_

_I'll be right there, professor._

The brunette hurried across the grassy lawn, his sneaker-clad feet slipping and sliding in the wet grass. Jamie burst through the front doors and down the long tiled corridor. He reached the wide oak doors leading to the professor's office and pushed them open. "Hi, professor."

"Hello, Jamie." Charles greeted, smiling slightly at the boy's flushed appearance. He didn't need to use his powers to know that the other boys had been teasing Jamie again. The death grip Jamie held on his teddy was information enough. "Bobby and Sam giving you a hard time again?"

"They're just messing around." Jamie shrugged. "They like to do that."

"Would you like me to speak to them?"

"No, it's okay!" Jamie said quickly. "It's fine."

"Alright. Jamie, the reason I summoned you here is because I need to inform you of a few things."

"Like what?" Jamie asked, taking a seat in the plush chair across from the wooden desk.

"Your parents transferred your dental and medical records to Bayville, and I received a call saying that you are overdue for a dental appointment." Charles explained. "I scheduled an appointment for you. It's tomorrow morning at ten thirty."

"But that's Saturday!" Jamie cried. If it was one thing he hated, it was going to the dentist or a doctor on a weekend.

Charles smiled. "I know, but I'd rather you not miss school. Logan will drive you to there, but I'm afraid no one will be able to pick you up."

"I'm going to have to walk home?" Jamie asked, eyes wide. The mansion was pretty far away from the main parts of town, so the walk would take _forever._

"No, you won't have to walk. But you will have to take the bus."

Jamie swallowed nervously. He had never taken public transit before, so the idea of being alone amongst dozens of strangers didn't sit well with him. "By myself?"

"If you are uncomfortable, I can always reschedule your appointment, but it won't be for another month."

Jamie hesitated. As much as he hated the dentist, he knew it would be best to get it done and over with so he didn't have to worry it. And he didn't want to make the professor cancel the appointment and make a new one. He was twelve, after all. He knew lots of kids in his class that took public transit by themselves. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Charles nodded slowly. "Alright. If you change your mind, you can let me know." He opened a desk drawer and removed a brand-new bus pass. "This will allow you to get on the bus without having to worry about paying the fare."

Jamie accepted the shiny plastic card and couldn't help but smile proudly. He had his own bus pass! "Cool! What bus am I taking?"

"The bus number is 49." Charles informed. "It will pick you up two blocks from the dentist office, where the bus stop is. It leaves at eleven forty-five, so don't dawdle. You will get off on the third bus stop from where you got one. From there, it is only a five minute walk to the mansion."

Jamie processed the information and repeated it in his mind so that he wouldn't forget. "Got it. Is everyone too busy on Saturday to pick me up from the dentist?"

Charles laughed. "I'm afraid we've overbooked ourselves. Jean has a soccer tournament, Scott is taking Bobby and Sam to their basketball game, Ororo is taking Evan to visit his parents, I will be out of town and Logan has to bring Jubilee to her volleyball game after dropping you off."

"That is an overbooked day." Jamie agreed. "Are most weekends like that?"

"Only during the sports season-so yes, most weekends."

...

At nine the next morning, Jamie rolled out of bed and got dressed in his favourite burgundy sweater and jeans. He ran a brush through his brown hair and shuffled downstairs for a quick bite to eat. Everyone who had something to do that day was already gone, leaving the rest of the New Mutants to enjoy their brief no supervision and taking advantage of the time to sleep in.

"You ready, Squirt?" Logan asked, glancing up from his newspaper upon hearing Jamie walk into the kitchen.

"Almost," Jamie answered, grabbing an apple from the porcelain bowl on the counter. "I just have to eat and brush my teeth."

"Make sure you floss, too." Logan instructed. "The last thing we need is for you to have a cavity."

"I don't have a cavity," Jamie said, more to assure himself than Logan. He took a few big bites out of his apple and tossed the core into the trash can. "I'll be right back," he mumbled through a mouthful of fruit before taking off.

Logan shook his head. "Fireworks, you better be ready by the time I get back."

Jubilee glanced up from her bowl of cereal. "I will be," she promised.

"Good. If I have to wait around for ya you'll be walking-and that's a four hour walk."

Jubilee wrinkled her nose. "You always say that."

"Say what?"

"If you're not ready by this time you're gonna be walking."

"And none of ya have been late, have ya?" Logan countered. "'Cause ya know I'm being serious."

"I'm ready!" Jamie declared, poking his head into the kitchen. Logan cast a glance at the clock and smirked. It was ten o'clock.

"Alright, Squirt, let's get moving." Logan tossed his newspaper on the table and followed Jamie down the corridor. "You got your bus pass?"

"Yeah."

"What bus are ya taking?"

"49."

"What time does the bus leave?"

"At eleven forty-five."

"And what bus stop do ya wait at?"

"The one two blocks down from the dentist-on the right." Jamie recited.

"And where do ya get off?"

"On the third bus stop."

Logan nodded in approval. "Good. Ya know your stuff. There's no reason for ya to get lost."

_Hopefully, _Jamie thought, his stomach tightening slightly in anxiousness.

...

At ten fifteen, Logan dropped Jamie off at the dentist and got everything settled. When Jamie was called Logan forced the boy to run through the information one more time before leaving. For the next hour and fifteen minutes, Jamie was subjected to the teeth cleaning routine he received every six months.

"You were great, Jamie!" The dental hygienist, Marcie, praised.

"Thanks," Jamie mumbled, gingerly running his tongue over his teeth. The bubblegum flavour of the polishing paste still lingered.

"You can pick out a prize from the bottom drawer, if you'd like." Marcie said, pulling off her rubber gloves.

Jamie hopped down from the chair and went over to the drawer Marcie pointed out. He studied the colourful jacks, sparkly stickers and decorated pencils before selecting a clear bouncy ball. He shoved it in his pocket and managed a smile. "Thanks again."

"No problem. See you in six months." Marcie winked and Jamie flushed slightly before leaving.

The sun blinded the boy for just a moment as he stepped out from the dimly lit dental clinic. He squinted against the light and started down the sidewalk, wishing he had checked the time before leaving the office. "I hope I'm not late. It's a long walk back to the mansion..."

Thankfully, Jamie made it to the bus stop with a minute to spare. When the great blue-and-white vehicle rolled up to the curb, Jamie double-checked the number on the side before boarding. He showed his pass and took a seat in the very back. The bus was not as crowded as he expected, and for that he was relieved. If someone happened to be squished in the seat beside him then there was a good chance they would bump into each other.

And _that_ would not end well.

Jamie peered at the seven other inhabitants of the bus before slouching in his seat. "I did it," he yawned. "I got on the right bus and I'm heading home. I didn't mess up!"

After a few minutes, the rhythmic movement of the bus and gentle breeze coming from the open window lulled the boy to sleep...

...

"Alright, last stop!"

The cry, along with the jerking of the bus as it rolled to a rather rough stop, jolted Jamie from his sleep. Without really thinking about it, he jumped to his feet and raced down the aisle, hopping down the steps and stumbling on the cement. He stood by the iron bench and blinked blearily, trying to clear the fuzz from his vision. When everything became clear, he nearly fainted.

Towering skyscrapers, hundreds of people crammed on one sidewalk, glowing billboards and the looming Empire State Building greeted him.

Jamie was in the heart of New York City.

Panicked, he spun on his heel with the intent to hammer on the bus door and demand that he be brought back to Bayville. Before he could lay a fist on the glass door the bus rolled away from the curb, leaving behind a scared little boy.

"Okay, okay, don't panic." Jamie breathed, wringing his hands. "All I have to do is check the bus schedule and see which one will take me to Bayville."

He peered at the lamented bus schedule taped securely behind a glass display board. "Bus number 49 comes back to New York City in...four hours?!"

What was he supposed to do for four hours in New York City? He had no money. He had nowhere to go. And he was twelve! No twelve year old should be in New York City alone.

"I can't stay here that long." He whispered, eyeing the crowds of people with nervous eyes. He was never one to be comfortable in big crowds, and he was close to having a full blown panic attack. "I need to get somewhere quiet, and a place that'll let me use a phone for free."

_The library._

Jamie looked around for a payphone, knowing that even though he didn't have change to make a phone call there would be at least a phonebook that could direct him to the nearest library.

Of course, there wasn't a payphone in sight.

_Unbelievable! I'm in New York City, and the one time I need a payphone there isn't one!_

There was only one other solution.

He was going to have to ask for directions.

Trembling, Jamie scanned the gobs of people in search of someone who didn't look like they were in a rush. After a moment, he spotted a woman with short dark hair who seemed to be taking her sweet time and hesitantly approached her. "E-excuse me, ma'am."

The woman paused and peered down at Jamie curiously. "Do you know where the nearest library is?"

"Are you alone?" The woman asked, surprised.

"I kind of got dropped off at the wrong spot." Jamie admitted. "And I need to find a library so that I can use their phone to call someone to come get me."

"You can use my phone, sweetie." The woman rummaged through her purse and removed a sleek cell phone.

"Um...the other problem is that I don't know anyone's number." Jamie said sheepishly. "I also need a phonebook."

"Then let's go find one." The woman started off again and Jamie followed after her. He knew that he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but this was a situation where he needed some help from someone he didn't know.

"Thank you for helping me."

"It's nothing, sugar. It wouldn't be right to leave you alone in a place where you weren't meant to be. I'm Helen."

"Jamie," he introduced after a quick moment of debate.

"Well Jamie, on the end of this block is a payphone." Helen informed.

Sure enough, when they reached the end of the block, a payphone was stationed a few feet away from the curb. Jamie and Helen entered the small booth and Jamie started flipping through the pages.

Who was he going to call? Logan was probably with Amara at her volleyball game, and the rest would still be at their sporting events.

He came across a section of _Daniels _and remembered that Ororo was visiting her sister with Evan. Evan was from New York City.

"I think I know someone who can come get me. But the problem is that I don't which number is the right number." Jamie pointed at the long list of people with the last name _Daniels_.

"Hmm. What's their first name?"

Jamie screwed his face up in thought. He didn't know Evan's father's name, but he recalled Ororo mentioning her sister Vivian a few times. "Vivian."

"We'll call the operator and have them give us the number." Helen slipped some quarters into the slot and dialled a short number. After a moment, she scribbled another number down on a piece of paper she had found in her purse with a pen (also found in her purse).

"Here you go, sugar."

"Thanks a lot." Jamie said, relieved. He dialed the number and waited anxiously as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Daniels. My name is Jamie, and I was wondering if Ororo was there."

"Jamie?" Vivian echoed.

"Jamie Madrox." Jamie said his last name as softly as he could. "I go to school with Evan."

"Oh! I see. Hold on a moment. _Ororo! A Jamie Madrox would like to speak to you._"

Instantly, Ororo's voice drifted through the earpiece. "Jamie! What's the matter? How did you get this number?"

"It's a long story. The short version is that I missed my stop and now I'm in New York City and I need someone to bring me home." Jamie explained.

"You're here? In New York City? _Alone?_"

"Yes. And I'm kinda scared. Can you please pick me up?"

"Of course I can pick you up! Where are you?"

"Um..." Jamie glanced at Helen. _Where am I_? He mouthed. Helen wrote the address on the piece of paper and Jamie recited it back to Ororo.

"I'll be right there! Don't you dare move!"

"Okay. See you soon. Bye." Jamie hung up the phone and smiled at Helen in relief. "She's coming to get me."

"That's good to hear!" Helen grinned. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stick around to make sure your ride shows up."

"That's fine."

Barely five minutes had passed before a car rolled up to the curb. Ororo jumped out and rushed over to Jamie, engulfing him in a hug. "Jamie, are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Jamie gasped, Ororo's grip cutting off his air supply. "Helen helped me."

Ororo glanced at the woman, who held out her hand. "Hello there. I'm Helen."

"Ororo." The weather witch shook her hand. "Thank you for helping Jamie. I don't want to think about what would have happened if he had tried to find his way home alone."

"He did." Helen laughed. "He wanted directions to the nearest library so that he could call someone but I didn't want to send him off all alone. New York City is not a place for someone as young as him to be by himself."

"I agree." Ororo wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulder. "He'll be well taken care of from here."

"I don't doubt it." Helen smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Jamie."

"It was nice to meet you too." Jamie said sincerely. "Thanks for everything."

"Anytime, sugar." Helen waved and stared down the sidewalk.

"Jamie, don't scare me like that!" Ororo scolded as she guided Jamie towards the car. "I nearly had a heart attack when you said you were in this big city by yourself."

"I didn't mean too! I fell asleep on the bus and missed my stop."

"Why didn't you just contact the professor?"

"I don't know his number."

"With your _mind_, Jamie."

Jamie halted, his eyes growing wide at his own stupidity.

"Oh...yeah. I forgot."

When Ororo burst into laughter, he knew this was a story that everyone in the mansion would hear, and it was something they wouldn't let him forget for a long time.


	7. Take Me Out to the Ballgame

**I do not own the X-Men franchise. Also, I don't own the baseball team the New York Yankees, Boston Red Sox or the Yankee Stadium (obviously).**

**Take Me Out to the Ballgame**

"Alright Jamie, one more time. What is thirty percent of fifty?"

Jamie leaned against the bark of a cherry tree, staring blankly at the pages of his sixth grade math textbook. After a while the numbers and percent signs began to swirl in front of his eyes, causing the boy's vision to become hazy. He screwed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. "Uh...five?"

Rahne let out a frustrated sigh. "Fifteen, Jamie. Thirty percent of fifty is fifteen."

"Oh." Jamie scratched his head. "How do I get that number again?"

The Scottish girl glared at the twelve-year old in annoyance. "Jamie, I've been helping yeh study for yer math test tomorrow for an hour and you're nae getting any better."

"It's hard!" Jamie protested. "How am I supposed to know the answer off the top of my head?"

"Practice," Rahne answered. "I have a feeling yeh have nae been doing much of that over the past few weeks."

Jamie flushed. In truth, he hadn't been paying as much attention to his schoolwork as he should have been. But with television, video games and extra mutant schooling, it was difficult to muster up any interest in the bland academics. "If you let me use my calculator, I'll get the answer no problem."

Rahne arched an eyebrow and handed the slim black device over to the boy. Jamie stared at her challenging expression before glancing at the multiple buttons on the calculator. "I don't know how to get the answer," he finally admitted.

"Punch in fifty, multiply it by decimal-thirty, and then press equal." Rahne instructed.

Jamie obeyed and was awed to discover that the number that flashed on the screen matched Rahne's answer. "So that's how you do it!"

"I give up!" Rahne moaned and flopped on the green grass, staring up at the crystal blue sky. "I could have gone shopping with Amara and Jubilee, but no."

"I appreciate your help." Jamie said, feeling bad that Rahne had passed up a shopping trip to help him study.

Rahne glanced up into his guilty face and could not help but grin. "It's really no problem. Just _try _t' study beforehand, okay?"

"Okay." Jamie agreed. "Do you want to take a break and go raid the kitchen?"

"Sounds like a plan." Rahne grinned and the two left Jamie's supplies by the cherry tree. The two kids entered the mansion and slipped past an arguing Rogue and Kitty.

"I wonder what Kitty did this time." Rahne mused as she and Jamie slipped into the kitchen.

"Why do you think it was Kitty who did something?" Jamie asked.

"It's almost _always _Kitty." Rahne rummaged through the fridge and removed a container of leftover lasagna. "I donnae see anyone's name on it so it's a free-for-all."

Jamie grabbed two silver forks from a drawer and the kids dug into the cold dish. Scott entered in time to see Jamie licking the leftover sauce off his fork. "I hope no one's name was on that thing."

"We're nae that stupid." Rahne snorted. She spotted a white envelope clutched in Scott's hand. "What's that?"

"A letter for you." Scott handed the piece of mail over to the Scottish girl. "It was sitting in the mailbox. Is there anything good left?"

Jamie peered at the glass shelves and spotted a bowl of Ororo's homemade stew. "There's some stew in here."

"Gimme."

Jamie handed the bowl over and Scott took it, snagging a spoon on his way out. The boy turned to Rahne, who had an excited smile on her face. "Good news?" He guessed.

Rahne proudly held up two tickets. "My older brother just sent me two tickets for tomorrow's baseball game!" She said eagerly. "Can yeh believe it? He was supposed t' come down t' see the game but something urgent came up within his company. So he sent the tickets t' me!"

"Wow!" Jamie exclaimed. "That's awesome! Too bad you can't go."

Rahne furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do yeh mean?"

"Tomorrow's a school day." Jamie reminded her.

"Blast!" Rahne cried, burrowing her face in her hands. "This bloody sucks! And I was so excited!"

"Well, there's always next time."

Rahne's head snapped up and she stared at the boy in disbelief. "Do yeh know how expensive these tickets are? Way over the already-tight budget this place has. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'm going t' miss it." Her eyes were downcast for just a moment before an idea struck her. "Unless..."

Jamie eyed her warily. "Unless what?"

"Unless I skip school t' go t' the game." She said in a hushed voice. "Yeah, I can do that! Yankee Stadium is only an hour away from Bayville."

"How are you going to get there?" Jamie asked.

"A bus of course. I'll have t' leave super early if I want t' make it in time t' get an autograph from one of the players but I can always say I have t' go in early t' work on the school's newspaper."

"You're going to get caught." Jamie warned.

"I'll be covering our tracks too much for that t' happen."

Jamie opened his mouth to respond but he caught the use of the word _our_. "Wait, what?"

"Yer coming with me, silly."

His eyes grew wide and they filled with horror. "I can't!" He squeaked. "Logan _still _won't let me use public transit alone after I got stranded in New York City a month ago!"

"Logan is nae going t' know yer using public transit." Rahne pointed out. "No one will know anything if we keep our cool."

Jamie bit his lip as he thought. "Well...what's my excuse for leaving early?"

"Easy. Yeh have a junior soccer practice that yeh forgot about." Rahne said. "Logan will probably be the one giving us a ride, so we'll have t' be extra careful not t' give anything away. And we'll pop into the school's office t' give the secretary forged notes saying that we have dentist appointments t' go t'."

"But I've already been to the dentist!"

"They donnae know that." Rahne grinned as the plan fell together in her mind. "And we'll take a bus t' Yankee Stadium. We'll probably be there by eight, so we have some time t' see if we can get autographs. And we can tell Logan when he drops us off in the morning that we're staying late so that I can help yeh study in the library!"

"You're a mastermind." Jamie said in awe.

Rahne took a slight bow. "Thank yeh, thank yeh."

"But what about everyone else? I'm the only sixth grader but you have Ray, Roberto and Jubilee in the same class as you. They'll know something's up when you don't show."

"I'll have t' tell them what I'm up t'." Rahne finally said with a slight frown. "It'll cost me, but Ray and Roberto will nae have as big a price as Bobby would have."

"Won't Bobby suspect something when you don't show up for recess?"

"We never hang out with each other at recess, so probably nae. Even if he does Jubilee will make up an excuse for me." Rahne said dismissively. "Ooh, this is so great! I'm going t' my first baseball game!"

...

It was after supper and Rahne and Jamie were lingering in the corridor across from the drawing room. Logan was inside, sitting on one of the plush armchairs and reading his newspaper. Jamie trembled nervously. "I really don't know about this," he whispered.

Rahne groaned in exasperation. "Jamie, I already told Storm the 'reason' why I had t' be at school early. Now it's yer turn."

"But he's gonna be mad at me."

"He did nae get mad when Storm told him he would be driving me t' school a few hours earlier than normal."

"Logan never gets mad at Storm. He will, however, get mad at me for being forgetful." Jamie insisted. "And won't he be suspicious when I tell him I have a soccer practice the same time as your newspaper club?"

"No, because I told Storm about that _hours _ago." Rahne grinned smugly. "And it's just like yeh t' wait until the last minute."

"But what about Professor Xavier? He can read our minds and-"

"The professor does nae search through our minds whenever he feels like it." Rahne interrupted. "He does it when he thinks it's necessary. Nao get in there!"

The last part was said in a soft growl and Jamie was shoved in the direction of the drawing room. Gulping nervously, Jamie shuffled down the corridor and cautiously poked his head into the room. Logan, sensing Jamie's presence, glanced up to see the kid hovering in the doorway. "What do ya want, Squirt?"

"I...I need to tell you something." Jamie said hesitantly, hardly believing what he was about to do.

Logan frowned in concern, although he kept the emotion from showing in his gaze. "What's the matter?"

"I...I..."Jamie swallowed hard before continuing in a rush. "Ihavesoccerpracticetomorrowatseven."

Logan arched an eyebrow, processing the jumble of words before he understood what the boy had just said. "And how long have ya known about this?"

Jamie lowered his head. "A while," he muttered.

He looked so upset that Logan decided to take it easy. "Well, you're lucky I'm taking Rahne to her newspaper meeting tomorrow for the same time, or else I'd be sayin' tough luck."

"Thanks, Logan." Jamie breathed a sigh of real relief-relief that Logan wouldn't start snapping at him over something that wasn't even going to happen.

_But if he finds out what we're up to, it's not his snapping I'll be worried about._

...

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The insistent and aggravating noise pierced through Jamie's blissful sleep. With a moan the boy tiredly sat up and fumbled for the _off _button, giving it a firm smack when it was found. The glowing red numbers informed the boy that it was six in the morning.

Yawning, Jamie tumbled out of bed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He shuffled across the cold hardwood floor and approached his dresser. He rummaged through the assortment of shirts before he found his soccer uniform stuffed at the bottom.

Changing as quietly as he could, he slipped out of his comfortable flannel pajamas and into his black sport shorts and jersey.

"That's just lame."

Jamie jumped as the voice intruded the silent atmosphere. He whirled around to see Ray and Roberto watching him sleepily from their beds. "Don't do that!" He hissed. "You scared me. What's lame?"

Amused, Ray pointed to the red and white jersey that hung loosely from Jamie's body. "You're wearing a soccer jersey to a baseball game. You're going to look like a tool."

Jamie didn't know what 'looking like a tool' meant but it didn't sound nice, so he figured it was an insult. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Logan thinks I'm going to soccer practice."

Roberto shook his head. "You put an extra shirt in your backpack, dummy. You are taking it with you to the game, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Jamie brightened and grabbed his favourite burgundy sweater from the open drawer. He grabbed his backpack from the foot of his bed and shoved the sweater amongst his books and wallet (which held enough money for bus fare and a snack from the concession stand). "Thanks!"

"No problem. You can repay me by getting a foam finger from the game." Roberto replied.

"Make that two." Ray added, rolling over and throwing his covers over his head. "Now if you don't mind, we'd like to go back to sleep."

"Right. Sorry." Jamie apologized. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and slipped out of his bedroom, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Hey, Jamie!"

Jamie glanced over his shoulder to see Rahne hurrying down the corridor towards him. "I was worried you were still sleeping."

Jamie frowned. "But it's only five after six!"

"Every minute counts." Rahne said firmly. "Okay, I have the notes in my bag along with my savings."

"Your savings?" Jamie echoed.

The Scottish girl patted her light blue book bag. "I've been saving my allowance, Christmas and birthday money for about a year for a rainy day."

Jamie peered out one of the wide bay windows that lined the corridor walls. "I think today is the perfect day to spend your savings." He remarked nervously, eyeing the grey sky.

Rahne waved a hand dismissively. "Aye, the weatherman did call for a chance of rain."

"And we're still going?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"It was only a slight chance of rain." Rahne grabbed Jamie by the arm and dragged him downstairs. "Nao come on! We still have t' eat."

Due to the early hour the two kids were the only ones in the kitchen nook. Rahne grabbed an apple from the porcelain bowl on the countertop and Jamie poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Rahne said without hesitation. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "I cannae wait!"

"Can't wait for what?"

Logan strolled into the nook and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl before turning to eye Rahne expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, I just cannae wait t' see what stories the team came up with." Rahne said hastily.

Logan snorted and peeled the banana, tossing the skin into the trash. "Don't get your hopes up Canine. Elementary school news is hardly something that'll rile you."

"Hey, an editor can dream, can they nae?" Rahne retorted. She finished her apple and threw the core out. She then gave Jamie a demanding look. The boy stared at his half-full bowl of cereal before giving a silent sigh.

"What's the matter, Squirt?" Logan asked, watching as Jamie dumped his cereal into the sink.

"Not hungry." Jamie shrugged and tried to ignore his protesting stomach.

"Are ya feelin' sick or somethin'?"

"No."

Not entirely believing the child, Logan walked over to Jamie and rested his wrist on the boy's forehead. After a moment he nodded. "Alright, ya feel fine. But if ya don't feel good at school give us a call."

"I will." Jamie promised.

Rahne cast a glance at the microwave clock and her eyes grew wide. It was six thirty. By the time they got to the school it would be quarter to seven. "Logan, it's time t' go!"

"Relax, Canine. You won't be late. The two of you can go and brush your teeth while I finish my breakfast."

Slightly frustrated, Rahne managed to put a smile on her face. "Okay. Let's go Jamie."

Logan watched the two kids go with amusement. "Huh. I guess being a part of the newspaper committee is more fun than it sounds like."

...

They were late.

Rahne practically flew out of the jeep with Jamie scrambling at her heels. "Thanks for the ride Logan!" Rahne said, frantic to get him moving.

"No problem. What time am I pickin' you kids up from the library?" Logan asked.

"Four thirty." Rahne answered.

"Alright. Ya better be waitin' for me on the steps or else-"

"We'll walk home." Rahne finished his sentence. "We know, we know."

"Bye Logan!" Jamie called, waving as Logan pulled away from the curb and moved down the empty street. The boy glanced around at the deserted school yard. "It's a little weird being the only ones here."

"Yes, yes." Rahne said impatiently. She glared at the watch around her wrist as if trying to scare it into going backwards. "Look, we have ten minutes t' get t' the bus station. Yer going t' start running and I'm going t' give the notes t' the secretary."

"Wait! I'm going alone?" Jamie cried.

"Yeh know where the bus station is."

"Well, yeah, but aren't you going to be late?"

"Nope." Rahne said, a slightly maniac glint crossing her face. "I'll make it."

Jamie fidgeted on his feet, his mind racing. He really didn't want to run all the way to the station by himself. First off, he would look like an idiot. Second, it was early in the morning and he would pretty much be alone on the streets.

He wasn't entirely comfortable with that.

"Why can't I come in with you?" He whined, putting on his best pouty face.

Rahne, however, wasn't having it.

"Because it would ruin everything! We're trying t' convince the secretary that we're going t' be away for the day because we're going t' the dentist. Who goes t' the dentist this early in the morning wearing a school soccer uniform?" Rahne demanded.

"Er...well, that's a good point. But won't the secretary get suspicious when I'm not with you?"

"I'll tell her yer waiting in the car." Rahne gave Jamie a shove towards the sidewalk. "Nao get moving!"

Realizing that Rahne was too worked up to listen to his worries, Jamie reluctantly sprinted down the concrete. His heart pounded in his chest and he jumped at every car that passed by.

_I'm a nervous wreck. I can't believe I agreed to this. We are so going to get busted. Then we'll get grounded for life, I'll never meet someone and I'll grow old in the mansion under house arrest. _

Jamie swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on his surroundings. If he slammed into someone, the result would _not _be good.

Finally, after a few blocks of running and ragged breathing, he reached the bus station. The people who were already crowding around the curb stared at him weirdly. Panting heavily Jamie collapsed on a metal bench and sprawled out, staring up at the grey sky. "I hope it doesn't rain." He said aloud. "I'd like to see Rahne make up a story for that. _Och, well, yeh see Logan, the sprinklers went off and that's why we're so wet._" Jamie mimicked Rahne in a poor imitation of a Scottish accent.

Yeah, that would go over well.

Jamie lay there on the cold hard bench, trying to catch his breath and _not _panic. _Rahne said she would be here. That girl wouldn't miss this game for the world. She'll make it. She'll-_

_Beep-Beep!_

_Noooooo!_

Agonized, Jamie turned around and stared in horror at the large bus that was lumbering down the street towards the station. The boy sat up and looked frantically up and down the street but there was no sign of the Scottish girl.

_Oh no no no no!_

The bus screeched up to the curb, its glass doors sliding open. The horde of baseball fans and businessmen boarded and the station rapidly emptied. Jamie slowly made his way to the doors, eyes darting left and right.

"Hey, kid! Are you off or on?"

Jamie stared at the bus driver with a helpless expression. There was no point in going on the bus-he didn't have the tickets. Yet Rahne would probably kill him if he didn't _try _to delay the bus a little longer.

"You're heading to Yankee Stadium, right?"

The bus driver eyed Jamie's soccer garb with a slightly amused expression. "Yeah, I am, but I don't think that's where _you _are headed."

Jamie blushed and fingered his backpack. "Er...it was dirty laundry day?"

"Ain't that always the story. You getting on or what?"

"_Yes!_ Yes he is!"

Startled, Jamie turned around in time to see Rahne stumbling around the small building, leaves stuck in her red hair. "Sorry," Rahne panted. She grabbed Jamie by the arm and dragged him into the bus and paid both their bus fare. "I er...got a little lost."

The two kids moved down the crowded bus aisle. Jamie latched onto Rahne, desperately trying to avoid bumping into anyone. "Where were you?" He hissed into her ear.

"The secretary would nae stop asking questions." Rahne hissed back. "I had t' keep making up stuff t' keep her from calling home. I had t' tell her the phone lines were down."

"Why do you have so many leaves in your hair?"

They made it to the back of the bus, where the only seat left was the bench seat. Rahne dropped down and started picking the leaves out of her red strands. "There was only one way t' get here on time." Rahne muttered.

Jamie frowned in confusion for a moment before it hit him. "You did not run through town in your wolf form." He gaped.

Rahne shrugged. "I had t' get here quick. Donnae worry. No one saw me. At least, I _think _no one saw me."

Jamie shook his head and sat down beside his friend. "We are so dead if you make the cover of the news."

"That's nae going t' happen." Rahne assured the boy. "People will just think they saw a large dog. Nao cover up that jersey. Yeh look like a tool, going t' a baseball game wearing a soccer shirt."

Jamie rolled his eyes and pulled his burgundy sweater out of his backpack. He yanked it over his baggy jersey and shot a frown at Rahne. "There. Better?"

"Much." Rahne smirked and pulled a bright blue jersey from her book bag. Jamie gaped at it. "You have a baseball jersey?"

"Yup." Rahne said proudly, pulling it over her green blouse. "It was a birthday present last year from my brother."

"Wow. You must really love baseball." Jamie remarked, eyeing the logo and team name.

"It's something my brother and I always had in common. Whenever I do something baseball related, I feel that connection with him, yeh know?"

Jamie smiled. "Yeah. I get it. Despite my worries, I'm glad you chose me to go with you."

Rahne ruffled his hair fondly. "There's no one else I'd rather be with."

...

Just when Jamie's face was turning green from motion sickness, the bus finally came to a stop in front of the massive and beautiful Yankee Stadium. Rahne let out a squeal of joy and filed out of the bus with the rest of the baseball crowd. Jamie stumbled after them, holding his stomach and moaning softly.

"We're here!" Rahne cried excitedly, pointing to the banner that advertised the game-New York Yankees against the Boston Red Sox. "We're actually here!"

"Yeah, we made it." Jamie confirmed, eyeing the massive ovalish-shaped building. "Rahne?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Exasperated, the Scottish girl glared at him. "Is that all yeh can say right nao?"

"Um...yes?"

Rolling her eyes, Rahne grabbed Jamie by the arm and dragged him towards the line of people making their way into the stadium. After a moment they showed their tickets and entered. Jamie clung to Rahne, watching anxiously as hordes of people came dangerously close to knocking into him.

"Alright, hurry up!"

Jamie blinked and glanced up, realizing that they had reached a restroom. "How'd you know where to go?"

"I studied the map of Yankee Stadium online for hours last night." Rahne answered. "Nao will yeh go already? We still have t' get food and hopefully an autograph or two."

Jamie hesitantly pushed open the door and ventured inside. A man was by the sinks, a cell phone between his ear and shoulder. He stepped back just as Jamie went to step around and slammed into the boy.

Jamie stumbled backwards and slammed into a stall door, producing yet another copy. Heart in his throat, he grabbed hold of the second copy and dove into the empty stall. The copy stared at him in confusion and Jamie pressed a finger against his lips, waiting anxiously for some sort of reaction.

"Sorry, kid. Didn't see you there."

A few seconds later the restroom door opened and closed. Baffled, Jamie peeked out and spotted the first copy standing by the sinks, blinking in confusion.

"Oh, that was close." Jamie breathed. He motioned the first copy over and it obeyed, slipping into the small stall.

"Okay," Jamie muttered, locking the stall door firmly. "Now to solve a new problem."

While his ability to produce copies at will had improved, his ability to make them disappear hadn't.

_Great. This might take a while._

...

Ten minutes.

It had taken ten minutes to finally fade the copies out of existence. Now with a pounding headache, Jamie washed his hands in the shiny sinks and exited the bathroom, backpack thrown over his shoulder. He glanced at the milling crowd of people and paled.

Rahne was gone.

_No. No, she wouldn't do that to me._

Another search.

Yeah. She had.

Groaning with irritation, Jamie leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door and scowled. "What kind of person is she, leaving a twelve-year old alone in Yankee Stadium? What kind of person am I, agreeing to go to a baseball game when I'm not even a fan of the sport?"

"Jamie! Jamie, yeh will nae believe what joost happened!"

Jamie pouted as Rahne shot out from the crowd and ran up to him, two foam fingers stuck in her bag and waving a small notebook in the air. "You left me alone, that's what happened."

Rahne faltered. "Oh, right. I'm sorry about that. But I saw-"

"Don't bother giving any names." Jamie cut in. "I don't any of them anyway."

Rahne frowned slightly. "I saw one of the pitchers for the New York Yankees." She finished. "I got him t' sign my jersey and some pages in my notebook. I figure that if Bobby or Sam find out what we've done and try t' blackmail us, we can bribe them with autographs."

"Good plan." Jamie drawled. "Can we please get something to eat?"

"Sure. It's time for the game to start anyway." Rahne shoved the notebook in her book bag and the two kids went to the nearest concession stand. Jamie bought a corn dog and a large soda and Rahne bought nachos and water.

"What are the foam fingers for?" Jamie asked as they made their way to their seats.

"I thought it would be fun if we had some for the game. The full experience and all."

"That's nice. Can I have yours? I told Ray and Roberto I'd bring them back a foam finger."

"Yeah, that's cool."

Finally reaching their seats, Jamie dropped down and slouched. "I'm not moving from this spot until the game is done." He informed Rahne, taking a large bite of his corndog.

Rahne eyed Jamie's soda and giggled. "We'll see. I donnae think you'll be able t' hold all that liquid in for that long."

"I can-"

The loudspeakers blared to life and Rahne bounced in her seat excitedly. "Yes! The game is starting! Go Yankees! Woo!"

Jamie rolled his eyes and directed his attention to the game. _Well, the upside is that I'm missing math class._

...

"_Jamie! Jamie, wake up!"_

The boy jolted, rocketing upwards and blinking wildly. "What?" He asked drowsily, fumbling to keep his drink from spilling off his lap.

Rahne glared furiously at him. "You fell asleep! Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Oh. Sorry." Jamie stuck the straw of his drink into his mouth and took a sip. The cold root beer was a relief to his dry throat. "Is the game over?" He mumbled.

"No, it's a timeout." Rahne informed. She pointed to the Jumbotron, where the screen was displaying a kissing couple. "It's Kiss Cam time!"

"You woke me up for that?!" Jamie asked indigently, feeling his stomach churn.

"I think it's sweet." Rahne retorted.

"It's disgusting." Jamie grumbled. He glowered at the screen and watched as the camera scanned the crowd in search for another couple. Soon, it focussed on a twelve-year old brown-haired boy and a redheaded Scottish thirteen-year old.

Jamie froze. Horror crossed his face and ice ran through his veins. Beside him, Rahne paled. The two blankly stared at the screen, only brought out of their trance by the cheering and urging crowd.

"What do we do?" Jamie asked frantically. "Run?"

Rahne screwed her eyes shut. "No. There's only one way t' make the camera go away."

And she pecked Jamie on the lips.

The crowd gave a cheer, as they didn't expect too much from a pair of children. The camera then moved on, leaving behind a pair of stricken kids.

"Rahne?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that televised?"

"Yeah."

"Are we dead?"

Before Rahne could respond, her phone trilled loudly. Swallowing nervously, Rahne pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Aye?"

The speaker on the other end spoke for a long moment. With each passing minute Rahne's face grew whiter and whiter. Finally, she pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up.

"Was it Professer X?" Jamie squeaked.

"Worse." Rahne said in an agonized voice, getting up and grabbing her bag.

"No. Not Logan."

"Yup."

"What'd he say?" Jamie whimpered.

Rahne winced and made her way through the aisle, Jamie scrambling behind her. "He said that we're grounded for a month with house arrest, no electronics for two months and we'll be doing Danger Room sessions until our legs fall off."

"I guess that's fair. We did skip school, go into the city by ourselves and lie to him."

"The month of grounding with house arrest was for all of that."

Jamie frowned in confusion. "Well, what was the no electronics for two months and endless Danger Room sessions for?"

Rahne glanced over her shoulder with a deadpan expression.

"Kissing."

**I know next to nothing about baseball, baseball teams and Yankee Stadium, so please forgive any inaccurate information. I also don't think there is any baseball games that take place in the morning, but in order for this work I had to make it so.**

**Review please!**


End file.
